


The things unseen

by thing_a_ma_gig



Series: universal truths [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Beth PoV, Brio - Freeform, F/M, Lots of Angst, Rio POV, Soulmate AU, soulmate au where they see colors after the first time they have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 23:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thing_a_ma_gig/pseuds/thing_a_ma_gig
Summary: Only about 30% of the world population is born unable to see color. The only way they could ever hope to catch a glimpse of it was after they'd 'made love' to their soulmate for the first time. Beth cringes at that wording now, but younger her had been blinded by her one last thread of innocence. So who could blame her for going a little crazy when she found out Dean cheated. Who could blame her for harboring a crush on the gang member that frequently threatened her with a gun.Who could blame her if she finds out they're soulmates after fucking him in a bar bathroom ten feet from her husband.-----Brio soulmate au because there are almost none on here and that is down right criminal ;)





	The things unseen

Beth thought that after she and Dean had sex for the first time she would be able to see color. She’d been so sure. It crushed her when Dean rolled off her and the world was still all in grey. She had stuck by him though, gotten married, had kids with him. She was in love back then and convinced herself that the universe was wrong and Dean was her true soulmate.

Only about 30% of the world population is born unable to see color. The only way they could ever hope to catch a glimpse of it was after they'd 'made love' to their soulmate for the first time. Beth cringes at that wording now, but younger her had been blinded by her one last thread of innocence.

Dean was part of the 70% that could naturally see color, but Beth thought they'd be one of the few couples that were mismatched. It had all been so romantic when she was young. Now she was nearing 40 in a 20 year marriage and had never seen the true color of her children’s eyes. 

So who could blame her for going a little crazy when she found out Dean cheated. When she found out he had been screwing a girl half her age while she had been faithful despite the fact that he wasn't even her soul mate. Who could blame her for taking matters into her own hands to save her family. Who could blame her for harboring a crush on the gang member that frequently threatened her with a gun. 

Well. There were probably plenty of people who could judge her for that, but they could go screw themselves as far as she was concerned. 

It started off with Turner poking around. Beth could handle a lot of stuff but she didn't know how to handle this. So she turns to the one gang-friend she knows.

"What are you doing with someone like me?" He pivots in her passenger seat, eyes half lidded and a smirk tugging at the side of his mouth. 

"Well, I obviously can't tell them that." She sounds shrill even to her own ears. This is the first time they’ve been alone, and no one’s looked at her like that in … well, too long.

"Right, right." His voice is somewhere between a whisper and a purr. Like, alone alone. No kids party happening in the next room and no chance of her husband walking in at any moment. “Alright, so tell them I was hittin it." 

"What." That can't mean what she thinks it does. Not in a million years. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart, tell them," he licks his lips as his eyes dart to the low curve of her neckline, "We were 'makin love'." Beth doesn't know what to say for a moment. The phrase is so juvenile, something that hadn't crossed her mind in ages. It brings up the memory of reading magazines about soul colors with Ruby when Annie wasn't around, nights with Dean that were very anticlimactic, rom-com nights blurred by copious amounts of bourbon. 

When she does finish gaping like a fish her voice is an octave too high and his smirk has turned to a mocking smile. "How do I even say that?" God, she sounds like a teenager who had only ever seen a dick in an anatomy textbook. 

"You'll figure it out," he pops open the door, already losing interest in teasing her, "Make me sound good, though, yeah?" And then he's gone and Beth is on her own. 

 

When Turner isn't fully believing her, she panics and does the only thing she’s good at. Lie after lie comes gushing out of her as she describes in great detail, a fantasy she didn't even know she had. Not until its a few hours later and she's imagining Rio pulling her panties down and fucking her against the kitchen island. Now she’s left with a huge wet spot for the gang member next door and a husband too inept to even notice. 

When Beth goes out that night, she isn’t planning on tracking down Rio to the bar they'd met at earlier. Dean is just so … so boring. So safe and unable to even think about stepping outside of the suffocating box society had shoved them in.

Then she spots him, leaning against the bar with a glass in hand, and she can’t help reliving the fantasy that had started in Turner’s office. Meeting at a bar, driving to her house, pulling down her panties.

Beth slides the lock in place and and turns back to the sink. So that she can't psych herself out, so that her buzz isn't chilled by his intense gaze, she toys with the hem of her dress. His hands are on her and they’re big and rough in all the right ways and he's not pulling but ripping her panties down and then she's against the wall of the bathroom and there’s colors – so many colors – exploding before her eyes. 

He slips out of her and Beth has to catch herself on the edge of the sink her legs are so weak. She looks up to him and knows he sees color, too. Rio's brought his hand up to fiddle with a lock of hair at her temple. Out of the corner of her eye, Beth can see the strawberry blonde everyone had told her it was. 

Color blinds had developed a way to tell certain greys apart, but there is nothing like actually seeing the colors. Rio's tan face is so open, a mixture of awe and surprise. Beth reaches up and lightly traces the edges of his tattoo, pronounced in a different way than before. His eyes that she once thought were a pure black are actually a deep, deep brown. 

Something in his face hardens and Rio moves away. He drops her hair and zips his pants back up somehow in one fluid motion. Then he's gathering up the paper towels and running them up the inside of her legs to wipe his cum away. He pivots to leave but Beth stops him with a clawing hand at his elbow. 

"Wait – Rio." She sounds broken and pathetic but he's her soulmate. His shoulders tense, but he doesn't take his hand off the doorknob or even turn around. His all-black outfit contrasts horribly with the yellow and dark blue of the poster poorly stapled to the door. 

"You can't tell anyone, Elizabeth," His voice is a level of measured that most people would call deadly, but Beth can hear the emotions underneath. Fear, anger, shock. "Not even Annie and Ruby." 

"I can't not–" 

"Yes, you can." His head jerks and she sees the outline of his jaw. "Nothing good comes with being the soulmate of a gang member." Then he's gone and someone is rushing in to vomit.

––––

The bold colors of the car Rio now sits in were harsh on his eyes when they were in shades of grey, much less now that he gets to see them in all their glory. He watches her walk into Carman’s, office. Back straight like a boss bitch. She was beautiful. More beautiful than any woman he'd ever seen. He waits another moment for her to finish dropping the news before honking the monstrosity he sits in to interrupt the man-and-wife moment. 

"Yo, so, I'm sittin here, right? And I'm tryin to figure out 'who would buy a neon 'vette with ostrich interior?' and," He jumps out for emphasis. Rio always did love making a scene. "I think I finally figured it out. Nobody." 

"What are you doing?" Beth is so on edge. Rio can’t help imagining all the ways he could help her unwind. The look on that excuse for a mans face is priceless. Imagine what it’d be if he knew. 

"Oh, you didn't tell him yet?" 

"Tell me what?" Rio wants to snap at Carman to never open his damn mouth again, but he keeps his cool. He’s setting up for something bigger than Carman. Beth walks towards him like there's a magnetic pull, and Rio forces himself to stay put. 

"You didn't tell him, huh?”

"No.” Another step closer. “I thought we agreed to keep it under wraps.”

"Oh, c'mon, ma, it's too good." He has to laugh. He can practically see the gears turning in her head about what he’s planning.

"Tell me what, Beth?" 

"Don't." His eyes slide between Elizabeth and Carman, almost wanting to drop the bombshell right then and there. Alas, he needed to wait. Rio hated to admit it, but he need them, both of them, for his plan to work. 

"We're partners now." Rio catalogues every minute detail of Beth's face. Watches as the pieces fall into place. He goes to town on those cheesy ass buckets, imagining them as Carmans idiotic face. It's music to his ears to hear carman scream and curse at him.

Elizabeth's husbands face. His soulmates husbands face.

 

The times they see each other are few and far between, but Rio cherishes every one. He has to restrain from touching her constantly. From caressing her peach-hued face or running his fingers through her soft, blonde hair or doing any of that domestic shit that they weren’t. It took everything in him to let go of her hand when they exchanged the cash at his bar. All he wanted to do was hold her hand under the table like they were love-sick teenagers.

“Do we have a deal?” Beth leans back in the chair, relaxed, like she hadn’t just demanded 50% of his profits and been a boss bitch while doing so. 

She looks powerful. She looks hot.

“You look good behind that desk.” He lets his voice slip into a low croon. He can’t help it, not when he’s around her. So what if he lets the dumbass, pussy-whipped side of himself slip out when he needs her to be blushing a gorgeous rose instead of insulting his business practices?

“Thank you.” God, how he wished he could unwind her.

“Hell, you’d look so much better on top of it.” And that’s the truth. No playing there. She would look especially good half naked, sprawled across the desk with papers strewn on the floor and his face between her thighs. She would look fucking perfect like that.

“Do we have a deal or not?” Her face is impassive, but Rio can still see the effect he has on her. He can see that no matter what he does she’s not budging. 

He hmms and nods.

“Great.”

“Where is it.” All of the honey is out of his voice. He had tried to play her and she played him instead. The shit eating grin on her face when he leaves only adds salt to the wound.

She had a way to manipulate him now, too. A way to try and wrest the upper hand from him in any situation. He had shown too much of his hand, played his tricks at the wrong time. All she had to do was wear anything other than one of her mama sweaters or that blazer and he would be putty in her hands. Hell, if only she knew just how weak he was for her then this partnership would crumble.

He grips the key so hard it leaves an indent in his palm after he hands it off to one of his lackeys. 

 

Sex with your soulmate is like nothing else Rio had ever experienced. Everything else before it pales in comparison to this. It feels like every touch is electricity racing across his skin. Every movement is just right, even the awkward too-needy kisses he gives her when they’re standing in the middle of the room she used to share with Carman.

It was so adorable to watch her flounder in the kitchen for excuses to put off what he knew she had really brought him home for. When she made a joke about running out of ‘bread’ Rio couldn’t help but smile. Beth sounded like a mom who had just learned some slang terms from her son when they came on in a song. 

Then she tried to seduce him with mismatched socks on. And it worked. It surprised even Rio, but it worked.

He let her set the pace, but met her half way at everything. She was the one who was less experienced and he wanted to give her any chance to back out. This was big. Even for him this was big. Sex with so much riding on it yet it was still almost meaningless. They were fucking in the bed that she had probably fucked in countless times before, and Rio had definitely fucked more times than he could count, but this was so much different than everything they’d had before.

This was intentionally ‘making love’ to his soulmate. 

It was indescribable.

Beth pulls his cut of profits from her purse and Rio can’t help but tease her, “I thought you left it at home.”

“Guess I didn’t,” Rio doesn’t catch the tension that radiates from her, post-coital bliss still running through his veins. 

“Alright, swing by tomorrow. I’ll hook you up with the funny money.”

“I don’t need it.”

“Yeah, but how you –”

“I’m not.” She looks into his eyes and Rio can see all the things she isn’t saying. He knows what’s gonna happen next but he still can’t stop it. “I’m done.” I’m done with you.

“Is that right?” He pushes down the hurt and pain.

“No more cash. No more pills.” As if that were it. As if it were that easy. He shifts and looks away from her impassive mask. “I’m gonna take a shower, you should go. It’s over.”

She isn’t even looking at him as she sets down the money. Like he’s some high-priced gigolo and not her soulmate. Anger bubbles up inside him. She had played him. She had played him worse than he had ever played her. 

Beth had used their bond to make him pliant and emotional. Beth had used their bond against him.

Rio understood why, though. Carman was holding her kids hostage and she was doing the only thing she knew to do to get them back. Rio would do the same thing she was if he had to choose between Marcus and her. It still hurt, and she could have done it a different way, talked to him, asked for help, but he got it.

And she was his soulmate. Rio doubted he could stay mad at her for too long. He also doubted she could stay away from him or the life for too long.


End file.
